1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a work bucket and, more particularly, to such a vertically extendable work bucket apparatus. 
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great deal of cleaning tasks that are performed with a bucket of water, detergent or other cleaning liquid. These tasks range from the cleaning of small spills, to window washing, to the washing of automobiles and large trucks. A common trait with all of these cleaning tasks is the requirement of the user to bend over to reach the bucket while rinsing sponges, rags and the like. This repeated bending over places strains on the user's back muscles. Also, when the bucket requires moving such as when moving to the next window or the other side of the car, the user is forced to lift the bucket and carry it. This action once again places stress and strain on not only the user's back muscles but their leg and arm muscles as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a multi-purpose fishing bucket with a nesting member.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,651, issued in the name of Torkilsen et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,877, issued in the name of Hagan; and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,148, issued in the name of Love        U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,367, issued in the name of Erickson et al., describes a nestable container for hauling materials.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,357, issued in the name of Wenner et al., discloses a  nestable bucket and caddy; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,571, issued in the name of Wolff et al., describes a nestable bucket having lockable bails; and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,460, issued in the name of Thornton, discloses a collapsible bucket with telescopic erecting members; and        U.S. Pat. No. D 355,735, issued in the name of Shaffer et al., describes the ornamental design for a combined bucket with nested containers and lid therefor.        
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for work bucket related products.